


Goodbye, Daddy-O

by witch_of_fics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon, Comfort, Death, Fuck this fic is sad, Gen, May contain gore, Oneshot, Sad, Stars, Tears, gamzee - Freeform, kurloz is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gamzee finds his Lusus dying on the beach he comforts him until the clutches of death takes away his beloved Lusus. A look into their final talk and farewells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Daddy-O

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot fic I came up with while thinking about the Homestuck Lusii. I remembered Gamzee found his Lusus up on the beach dying, not dead like most of the others so this came to mind.

Gamzee pulled away from his desktop hearing the loud groan signalling his Lusus was there, except something about it sounded wrong. It sounded like it was in pain. His blood pusher jumped up into his throat as he quickly ran outside to the beach.

His blood pusher dropped to his feet at what he saw, his lusus laying on the beach, purple blood going down his white scales and staining what fur he had. He swallowed back some tears as he went over to him quickly, placing a hand on his snout.

"H-hey there daddy-o." He managed, stroking his Lusus' snout gently as she sat down, urging the large sea-goat to lay his head on his lap. The lusus opened his eyes and attempted a weak little smile as he lifted his head and placed it carefully in Gamzee's lap. His eyes told it all, he was going to die.

"C'mon now, dad. Im sure you'll be fine." Gamzee managed, stroking his lusus' head, the lusus sighed lowly, making Gamzee's body vibrate from the low sound of it. 

"I don't believe I will be." Was the creature's simple reply, his lusus rarely spoke and the tone which his 'dad' took made his blood-pusher crack with emotion.

"Don't fuckin' say that you stubborn old motherfucker." Gamzee said, his smile wavering as his lusus let out a small, weak laugh. 

"Gamzee, you are nearly a full grown troll. A fine, highblooded one at that." The lusus said nuzzling his stomach gently. "I believe I have done my job for you. It was a privilege to raise you, guide you. Though I must say, I regret not spending time with you more. You were a good grub, you loved going on rides on my back." The lusus said, a smile forming on his face. "Do you remember them, Gamzee?" 

"O-of fuckin' course. How could I not remember?" Gamzee asked, quickly wiping his eyes so tears wouldnt fall. His lusus lifted his head, frowning softly at the sight of tears on his face so he leaned in and gave Gamzee's face a gentle lick, not caring that he removed some of his makeup. He didnt want his son to cry. 

"Dont cry." He sighed. "Turn around, Gamzee." He said firmly, Gamzee agreeing. Normally he'd ask why, but, it was the last time he would ever properly spend time with his lusus. So whatever he wanted to do, he'd let him. He creature wrapped his front hooves around Gamzee, pulling his small body close as he raised his head, licking and grooming his hair for the last time. He disliked how unclean and messy his child kept his hair. Gamzee choked a bit, normally he'd protest and squirm but he sat still, his body shaking a bit against the creature feeling his tongue gently removing any tangles or slime in his hair.

"You were such a stubborn little wriggler, enjoyed hiding from me, making me come up on land thinking something had made you their prey. I remember when I choose you, you reminded me so much of your ancestor Kurloz. Though I admit, you were much more troublesome. Id get so mad, but I couldnt stay mad when you'd come up behind me when I was calling for you and would bite my tail. The first time you did it I nearly threw you into the ocean until you squeaked and crawled up my back. You enjoyed curling up between my horns and sleeping, waking me up by tugging on my beard or squeaking and honking into my ear until I woke up." He sighed, shifting around causing a loud groan of pain leave him as the spear in his back shifted with him. Gamzee snapped up, rubbing his Lusus' neck. 

"Hey there motherfucker, dont move." Gamzee said. "Lemme take a closer look, daddy-o. Maybe I can do something for it." Gamzee said a bit hopeful, his Lusus knew better but he decided to let him. Gamzee climbed up his goat lusus carefully and took a closer look at the spear in his back. He cringed visibly at how deep it was. It was fatal, there was no hope for the old sea-goat and he let out a sob, unable to prevent himself. He tried to disguise it as a weak 'Honk' but his lusus lifted his head, turning it around and nuzzled Gamzee. 

"I told you it was fatal. I do not have long, I can tell. Come, please let us spend out last moments together in bliss." He urged gently, his large eyes gentle but sad and Gamzee nodded, sliding down his Lusus' side and cuddled against his chest, the large creature resting his head against Gamzee's lap yet again with a soft groan. Gamzee sniffled and pet him.

"I-im going to miss you dad... Y-you've always been mother fuckin' there for me." He sniffled, burying his face into his Lusus' head. 

"Shhh.... Gamzee, my precious grub. Grown into a proper troll. I just wished I could of seen you gotten a matesprite. You will make a fine one for someone someday." He said letting out a weakened cough as he felt his eyes trying to shut.

"C-c'mon you old mother fucker, dont go yet. Don't fuckin'... Don't fuckin' leave me." Gamzee begged, purple tears pouring down his face as he saw his lusus getting weaker and weaker with every passing moment. 

"Shhh... Gamzee, ill never truly be gone.. When you see the stars above... See those." He said, his head lifting slowly, his vision was blurry and his ears were roaring as he tried to keep himself awake. Gamzee looked up, seeing where his Lusus' snout was pointing. "That is the constellation Capricornus. Legend has it, the very first Lusi descended from the very constellations... And when we die, we go back. So, my grub. I will never be far from you." The lusus said, his head swaying as he laid it back down with a weak groan into Gamzee's lap.

"Y-you understand, Gamzee?" He asked, his breathing labored and his voice growing shakier by the second.

"Y-yes, I mother fuckin' got it, daddy-o." 

"Im proud of you, son." The old Lusus smiled, looking up at Gamzee, his eyes glossed over as death finally claimed him. And with a low sigh, the lusus died, his eyes closing for the last time. Gamzee let out a sob, pressing his face into his Lusus' fur as he cradled his head in his lap, willing it not to be true. He couldnt be dead. He just couldnt be!

He cried for hours, the body cold by the time he got up, his legs shaky as he looked up at the constellation his lusus pointed to, and for a split second, he saw him. His mighty lusus in the constellation smiling down upon him. 

Gamzee let out a watery smile, a small hiccuping laugh.

"Farewell, daddy-o..." He whispered before he lumbered back into his hive before the sun rose. He looked up one more time at the stars. From that night forward, no matter how hard it got. When he looked up at the stairs, he saw him. Looking down at him in approval. And it reminded him that he was never truly alone.


End file.
